Winning Over
by the voice of singing clouds
Summary: Katie and Oliver have been best friends since they met ten years ago. If they share everything with each other, then why is Oliver suddenly becoming secretive and avoiding Katie? KBOW! My first fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... except Chris.. Don't flame me!!

Oliver and I have been best friends pretty much since the time we met about ten years ago. I guess you could say my childhood wasn't normal, whatever normal is. My brother, Chris, and I were adopted when I was one and he was ten. He always took it unto himself to look after me. He didn't want me to be beat by our foster parents like he was beat by our real ones. He still tried to look after me when he was accepted to Hogwarts when he was eleven. Just like any other Muggle-born wizard, he had no idea he had magical powers until he got his letter.

I always knew he was a smart boy, even when I was only three, but even I believed him when he said he got into a Muggle boarding school. He was away at Dulwich College for males age ten to eighteen from September to June even though he came to visit a lot and sent me chocolates. I missed him, but our foster parents were nice, even if they were a little strict.

They raised me to be a polite girl who shouldn't trust anything out of the ordinary. This caused some minor problems because unordinary things just seemed to happen around me sometimes. I would get punished even though I really couldn't explain things like why my English teacher went temporarily deaf when she said I was being too loud.

I didn't really think anything of those unordinary things until the summer I was seven, when I heard shouting from downstairs. I went down to investigate and found the fosters yelling furiously at Chris. One appeared to be holding a screeching owl and the other was brandishing a piece of parchment and an envelope with a seal I had never seen before. They were both shouting rubbish about magic and how Chris was a dangerous delinquent. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs as soon as he saw me, taking out a funny looking stick and saying something funky while pointing it at the door as soon as we got in his room.

He then proceeded to tell me he was an actual wizard and had magical powers. I have to admit, I probably wouldn't have believed him if it wasn't for the owl who zoomed in through the window bearing a letter. It was from the Ministry of Magic, stating that he had performed an illegal underage charm causing the door of his room to become locked and soundproof to our fosters. He showed me his wand and all his spellbooks, and he explained about Hogwarts, where he really went.

We both knew that we were going to be punished because he was a wizard (so out-of-the-ordinary) and if he was, I probably was too. He told me that if it got too bad, or if they started beating me, to walk to a house just a couple of blocks away where Mr. Nileo lived, and tell him you wanted to send a letter to him at Hogwarts. The grown-up wizard would know what to do; he and Chris would be able to figure something out.

The next day he left for Hogwarts. We were right about the fosters not being to keen to keep me after that. They started, slowly, getting more distant from me until even a seven-year-old could tell. What really set them off was "the incident", as I like to call it, involving pie. It was my foster mother's birthday and she had bought a cream pie to celebrate. We all sat down to enjoy it and she commented- without a thought- how it wasn't being polluted by a wizard any more. I guess my temper got the better of me and suddenly the cream pie was flying through the air, heading towards her face.

When they started beating me, soon after the pie incident, I went to Mr. Nileo's, just like Chris said, and sent him a letter. The next day he showed up, packed up all our stuff and moved us to Scotland.

Scotland, of course, meaning right next to Oliver and his family.

Chris had to go back school, so I was pretty much left in the care of Oliver's parents. I even lived in their huge house, even though I was supposed to be in the run-down shack next door.

Even though the Woods lived in a mansion, they only had one child. Oliver and I became the best of friends, almost like family. Chris could only visit over Christmas and the summer, so Oliver was the brother I could always have by my side.

When he was eleven and I was ten, though, he got his letter and joined Chris at Hogwarts. I was terribly sad for that year) with both of my "brothers" away at school. I made some Muggle friends at the school in town. They all thought I was funny because I lived in Scotland but had no accent, probably because I had lived in England for he first seven years of my life.

Life was totally boring until I finally got my letter to Hogwarts the summer of my eleventh birthday. Yes! I was going to join the two people I cared about most all year long! At Hogwarts, life definitely began to improve: I had Chris near me, and Oliver was always by my side. Ol' and I also made a new group of friends who we've become close to in the last few years. Of course , it helps that we all play Quidditch, Angelina, Alicia, and I all being Chasers, Fred and George being Beaters, and Oliver being the Keeper. But Ol' and I will always be the closest. We rely on each other for everything. There are no secrets between us. Never have been, never will be. For example, if one of us is in a relationship, the other is supportive throughout and after. We're always there for each other. We know each other so well that they understand and accept

each other through everything.

I found out that I had strengths at Hogwarts as well as weaknesses. I seem to have a knack for Herbology and Divination, while Ol' is best at Potions, easily my worst subject. We all helped each other out, each person having their own class that they excelled in. At least, most people had a class. If making trouble was one, Fred and George would have aced it for the next ten years to come.

Now, during my sixth year, I've come to mostly forget all the struggles of my non-normal childhood, and focus on what I'm doing now. We are sitting in Divination, and I'm reflecting on my life because this class is so easily boring. Why did I decide to go N.E.W.T.? We're not doing anything new and I could probably discover anything in the future if I actually applied myself. I just have a knack for this subject. Angelina and Alicia are trying to make a star chart. Boring. I'd rather do something constructive… like sleep! Stupid dawn practices.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katie Bell put her blond head down on her completed star chart and began to drift off. The breeze blowing through her hair made her feel cool, even in the stifling hot classroom. She dreamed about the upcoming Quidditch game. As Lee called her name, she walked out next to Oliver and her friends and teammates. Then the dream changed.

"Oliver," Katie started in an uncharacteristically serious voice, "we need to talk."

"Kates… we talked at dinner."

Katie stared Oliver down, begging him to tell her the truth.

"Not about schoolwork or Quidditch… What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me," Oliver said sharply.

Katie just stared. She knew Oliver too well to know that nothing meant something.

"It's just Quidditch," he said slowly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Katie! Katie!" Alicia squealed, trying to wake her wonko friend.

" What happened?!" Katie panicked, coming to her senses.

"Well, you sort of went into a kind of trance, and Professor Trelawney said you were having a vision or something," Angelina offered, confused.

"My dear," Trelawney whispered mistily, "What has the aura shown you? Tell us."

"No…" Katie didn't know what her vision meant, but she would talk it over with Oliver; they would figure out something. They always did.

Instead of revealing her vision, she decided to go with what she had randomly seen in the crystal ball earlier that day. It was true, after all.

"I saw the Weasley twins. They were playing a prank on Hermione Granger. She had green eyebrows and seemed unaware, even thought Ron Weasley was gaping at her and Harry Potter was laughing."

Trelawney looked disappointed, but gave in and walked back to the Hufflepuff table since they were in dreadful need of help.

Angelina and Alicia glanced at each other quickly before turning to look at their friend, who seemed to be spacing out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Katie's thoughts:_ Oliver avoiding me? When has this ever happened? I wonder why he wouldn't talk… He's never done anything like this before, has he? We've always confided everything in each other.

She knew him too well to know in anything was wrong and what nothing actually meant in what circumstance. And nothing didn't just mean nothing right there. What is so important that he can't confide it in me? Even if it is a girl, we've through it! He was the only one there when Cedric and I broke up… we don't keep secrets from each other…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hey all! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm really happy that I finally got one up. ) Just a few side notes: I tweaked the ages just a little bit. Oliver is one year above Katie. Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia are all in Katie's year. Also, please don't flame me for having OC s. And last of all, thanks to Lúthien, my beta, for doing a wonderful job editing and for having faith in me all along. ) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling except Robbie who belongs to my friend Alassë. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Transfiguration had always been one of Oliver Wood's best subjects, but it was definitely not his favorite. Why would anyone ever need to turn an armadillo into an inflatable inner tube? Well, he and his seat partner, Robert Gillis, sure didn't have the answer. But they had still had to chase the armadillo around the room when it got away in the middle of class, only half-Transfigured. Oliver stumbled out of Transfiguration about five minutes after the bell, hot and sweaty from chasing it.

Putting that lesson behind him, he headed off to the Great Hall and to his friends, who thankfully didn't know that he was struggling with Muggle object transformation. When he arrived at the Gryffindor table, his Chasers were already there. He sat down next to Katie, across from Alicia, and tried to join in their conversation. They seemed to be talking about their nightly schedules.

"What are you going to do after dinner?" Angelina addressed her two friends.

"Go to Quidditch practice," Oliver answered for them.

"But we had a dawn practice this morning!!" whined Alicia.

"What else were you planning to do?" Oliver asked, amused.

"Go shopping," said Katie firmly. "Do you guys know if and where I can buy brown mascara?" she continued, addressing the girls.

What's mascara?? Oliver wondered. Mascara, mascara, mascara… oh! That was the stuff you put on your cheeks to make them pink!

"Maybe at that little shop in Hogsmede," Alicia said, tearing a chunk off her bread and dipping it into her soup.

This overly confused Oliver. Why would someone want brown on their cheeks? And Katie naturally had pink on her cheeks… especially when she came off the Quidditch field. Doesn't every girl want pink cheeks?

"Why brown?" wondered Angelina. "It wouldn't really match your robes."

"For the weekends," Katie replied, rolling her eyes as if it were obvious.

"Why would you want brown cheeks, weekend or not?" Oliver asked. The girls stared at him as if he were a crazy Muggle, immune to the world of women - which, of course, he was; not a muggle, immune to the world of women.

Katie sighed, "Just go talk to Fred and George, Ollie." She patted his arm shortly before turning back to Angelina and Alicia to discuss the rising fascination of brown mascara.

Oliver turned his head to see Fred sit down next to him and George sit down by Alicia. Fred looked diagonally across at Angelina and sighed.

"I would say, 'Just ask her out already' but for the Cup's sake, please wait until the season's over," Oliver pleaded with Fred. Fred just gave him a grumpy look and started eating.

Oliver turned back to Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, but they were still discussing makeup. That was weird. Almost as if Katie didn't want to include him in her conversation. Oh well. He would confront her after Quidditch. He pulled out some of his most recent plays and began perfecting them for the night's practice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At six o'clock, he headed down to the Quidditch pitch, his team trailing along in his wake. To his dismay, Katie was still talking animatedly with Angelina and Alicia. She did that sometimes when she needed "girl time" as he called it, but it bothered him more than usual tonight, as if she was actually avoiding him. But now was not the time; it was time for him to focus on quidditch!

"I have some new plays for you!" he announced enthusiastically to his team. They all stared at him. He let his eyes grow bigger to indicate he was expecting an answer.

"You taught us all those this morning…" Harry started, his voice trailing off.

"No, no," Oliver contradicted him, "_more_ new plays, completely different from those this morning. You see, those plays involved the Keeper, both Beaters, and all three Chasers. These moves involve the Keeper, both Beaters, the Seeker, and only two Chasers. You see, it works."

They all just stared at him blankly. Being used to this by now, he pulled out his diagrams and proceeded to move the Xs and Os to demonstrate his point. After about twenty minutes, he led his team in putting the new moves into practice on the field.

Practice went fairly well; Harry was doing well with the Seeker part and the Chasers with their part. The problem was the Beaters. They didn't seem focused enough. It was time to make his speech to focus them.

"This is our last chance - _my _last chance - to win the Quidditch Cup," he started, striding up and down the isle of the lockers. As Oliver walked, he caught Katie's eye and was surprised to find that the spark usually dancing in her green eyes was absent. However, Oliver continued with his speech, so as not to draw attention to his best friend's lack of interest in her favorite activity.

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world – injuries - then the tournament getting called off last year…" This was slightly more painful then he had expected. But he couldn't let them know that. He _had_ to get them pumped.

"But we also know we've got the _best – ruddy – team – in – the – school_," he said, punching his fist into his hand to prove his point. What else could he say to put them in the game winning mind-set … of course! Praise them!

"We've got three _superb_ Chasers." Oliver pointed at the girls.

"We've got two _unbeatable _Beaters." He pointed in turn to the twins who blushed and said together, "Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us." As usual, their antics were ignored.

"And we've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match!" _He finished Wait…

"And me." He added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver."

"Spanking good Keeper," said the Weasley Twins in turn. Rubbish. Anyways…

"The point is the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…"

His act of dejection was definitely working. Even the Weasley Twins were looking sympathetic. They would have to work hard now!! Ha!

"Oliver, this year's our year!" said Fred

"We'll do it, Oliver!" commented Angelina.

"Definitely," added Harry.

They are pumped for perfection. Life is perfect. Except for the small Katie hiccup.

"I'll confront her when we get to the common room," he thought to himself, as the rest of his team got ready for the showers and a night of hard studying.

_Author's note: Thank you all who have read this story and/or put me on alert. I appreciate greatly since this is my first fanfic. I won't lie…. I'm disipointed I haven't gotten reviews from anyone except my beta… who doesn't count. Sorry LÚthien. Thank you for editing though! ) And all the rest of you… REVIEW!! Please!!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_: I do not own these characters. Yay me! (not) I do not own the muffin joke. I got that from my friend Flo.

Katie started to laugh.

"Angelina!" she screeched into the twilight, causing a flock of birds to fly out of the nearest tree, apparently not appreciating how funny the girl next to her was.

"Okay, I've got one," Alicia spoke up, obviously not wanting to be left out of the fun. "There were two muffins in an oven. One muffin says to the other, 'Whoo! It's hot in here!!'"

There was a long pause as the other two girls waited for her to drop the punch line.

"The other muffin goes, 'Would you look at that!! A talking muffin!!'"

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie started to crack up all over again. That one was funny!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!

After finally checking her breath, Katie turned to look at Oliver. He was looking at her as if she was insane. Good. He hadn't noticed. And he wasn't going to find out that she was avoiding him. She thought, _I will keep it from him if the last thing I…._

Oh God. She was screwed. He saw right through the disguise. As always. _I don't even know why I bother,_ she groaned inwardly.

It's because of his stupid eyes. They show so much information and emotion… Stupid eyes.

Anyways, there will be a total confrontation in the common room tonight. Great. _I guess I'll just have to tell him about the stupid vision,_ she mumbled to herself. _I will never get the better of him. I guess it'll be for the better though…_ Rubbish.

For now, she tried to laugh with Angelina and Alicia now so they don't think there's something wrong, too. Unless they've noticed. _Everyone always sees right through me,_ she lamented. For comfort, she drew a little sad face in her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls got as far as the seventh-floor corridor leading to Gryffindor tower before Katie was confronted.

"We know you've been avoiding Oliver, so there's no way you're coming in until you've patched things up with him," Angelina said.

"The 'vision' or whatever is nothing to worry about!" Alicia put in.

Wow. Great friends they are.

Then Oliver comes walking up: "You've been avoiding me!"

_Déjà vu!_ Katie thought. It was kind of the same thing that she had said to Oliver in that stupid vision. She started laughing and he looked totally shocked, like she had betrayed him.

"It's kind of déjà vu, Ol'!" Katie gasped, trying to stop laughing. "I'm not mad at you! I guess I will be though…" He looked all confused so she had to explain the vision.

"I had this vision in Divination today… When I approached you to talk about it, you avoided me. I was… _uncomfortable_ around you before because I didn't know what to do about it."

_Maybe this wasn't so hard after all! _Katie thought. _What was I thinking? Oliver was always there for me! Yay! _

"Kates, you know that's never going to happen. And if it does, kind of like you today, I'll always tell you in the end," Oliver said.

"I know that now. It just took a while to see through the fog of my vision, I guess. You know I love you and we'll always be friends!!"

Oliver just stared at Katie. Oh. Yet again, she had forgotten how boys looked at girls when told the deadly "I love you!", even when it's not meant like that. It was a problem having so many close guy friends; it was totally normal with Ange and Alicia but Fred, George, and Ol' still thought it was really weird. _Note to self: Must break habit_, Katie told herself ruefully.

"Ri-ight." Everything was back to normal. _I'm forgiven! _Katie cheered in her head. She hugged him quickly, the sign of making up after a fight (not like _that_), and he stumped off to the common room to do homework.

As soon as the little group arrived in the common room, they noticed an announcement on the message board.

"Hogsmede!" pronounced Oliver. Thank God he was so tall, and could see over the chattering crowd. "This weekend!"

_Sweet!!_ Katie cheered. It would be a wonderful way to hang out with Oliver after the fight. Here come the twins.

"So… how would you two like to come to Hogsmede with the lovely Angelina and Alicia and us tomorrow?!"

Oliver rolled his eyes, chuckled, and walked upstairs to get his book bag.

"Why do you always ask that question?" Katie asked in exasperation. It's true. Every trip they ask that exact question, usually in the same words even. The only exception is if they talk to Angelina and Alicia first or if the people are in a different order or something.

"We may ask you the same question every time _but_ we do not ask in the same accent," Fred said.

"Precisely! Just last month, in fact, I slurred my S in Hogsmede and used the word 'fabulous' not 'lovely'," George explained.

Katie rolled her eyes at the two and went off to join Oliver on Potions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Katie!!! KA—TIE!!!!"

Weight was suddenly added to the end of her four-poster. She groaned.

"Time to go to Hogesmede!!!" Alicia yelled.

"aurghels," she groaned. _I have no intention of getting up this early._ Angelina and Alicia shared a very confused look. They should know better by now, and yet, they do this every morning.

"OK, fine," she mumbled. "I'm getting up. You win. I'm getting up."

Stupid early morning people. Oh well. Time to get up.

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry if you're disappointed by this chapter. I know it's really short, but at least I updated, right!? Thank you to Luthien for doing a wonderful job editing. And thank you so much to my reviewers: sgkat, Brigitte Trappe, alcb, and purtyinpink71121. You mean so much to me! And the rest of you, Review!!__ Thank you! And sorry, I've been trying to post this for a couple days, and it has not let me! I'm really sorry (again.) I have a problem saying sorry. Hope you've enjoyed this. Please Review! _


End file.
